


Shuudou

by lalois



Category: Japanese Drama, サムライせんせい | Samurai Sensei (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Samurai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing moment between Takechi and Ryouma taking place at Saeki-san’s place right before the climax and finale events of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuudou

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler past episodes 6 and 7, though following a slightly different path.  
> “Shuudou” means relationships between men back in samurai times.

The room was quiet and cozy.  
Not enough.  
He wouldn't get asleep, and the fading rays of the crescent moon filtering from the window were not helping either.  
He hadn't been able to sleep properly ever since the day he had been dragged back to Tokyo and Takechi had come to his rescue.  
He chuckled.  
How funny. How sweet of his loyal old pal.  
He knew he had not had to clear up his mind before confronting himself with the queerness of such a modern Metropolis.  
He simply had gathered the guts and had come to him, because that's what a samurai like Takechi was supposed to do.

Things had started spinning too swiftly ever since.

Takechi had known the truth behind the Heisei Manifesto, and the supposedly motive behind their time-leap travel... but he knew that to his pal, everything seemed still so blurred.  
Despite their fights, the bond between the two of them had grown, clear and strong.  
Sometimes it felt to him like they could think as one. That had not always occurred back in Tosa.  
It was a kind feeling, something that was able to distract him from all the trouble they had got into, at least for a while.

He stretched out his hand, looking for skin contact, until he reached Takechi's. He gently held his left hand and for a moment he didn't know how exactly he was feeling, when he heard his friend moan a name.

'Tomiko...'

His heart clenched. Yeah, of course. How fool of him to think he was the only one being scared by nightmares and regrets. Among all things, Takechi would never forgive himself for leaving his beloved wife behind.  
He tossed away his futon and sat up, not leaving Takechi's hold.

\- She's okay - he sweetly whispered in the softened darkness - you know that even if you're so apart, she's behaving like the strong, noble woman you're so indebted to, Takechi-san. You're a lucky one.  
His free hand rubbed over Takechi's knuckle.  
Takechi rolled over, on one side, and kept murmuring that name over and over.  
Ryoma cocked his head to one side, taking his time contemplating his friend's features.  
Takechi looked more peaceful than ever in his sleep.

He tucked some messy strand of hair behind his ear, then bent down so that he could murmur straight beside Takechi's face.  
\- You'll be okay. I promise you'll be, Takechi-san. We have not yet run out of time in this era, we have a lot in here. Time will ease your heart's pain. I know it will.  
He patted gently Takechi's shoulder before his fingertips started wandering up to Takechi's jaw line, tracing lightly its shape.  
He suddenly stopped dead, shook his head and snuggled down close to him.

His carefree attitude and his never ending curiosity for the awesome world he had been catapulted into had prevented him from feeling too lonely most of the time. But during the year he had spent all by himself with a fake identity, loneliness would sometimes strike hard indeed.  
Takechi was even more sensitive than him. He perfectly knew how he must have felt.

Closeness and true intimacy between human beings were such complicated matters. He could have disguised as a modern journalist and deceive everybody, but he had no real people to feel really close by. Not until the upright that had followed Takechi's arrival

\- Aza...  
He gulped.  
Was his friend even able to read through his mind? Had he woken up?  
He sighed and shifted, trying to lay back to his own futon, but by the time he had managed to slip under the duvet, Takechi had stretched out one hand and pulled him closer by his hips.  
\- Takechi-san, what...?  
The older man had started nuzzling his face between his neck and sternum, where the low-cut night shirt of the younger guy had left his skin exposed.  
\- Tomiko, I missed you...  
Ryoma silently cursed.  
\- Takechi-san, I'm not- ah!? - he squealed, when the other man's teeth reached for his earlobe, trailing then light kisses below his jaw line. Takechi shifted abruptly from his position, going on all fours on top of Ryoma before he could even realize what was going on.

Trapped.

As expected from someone as fast as Takechi. But last thing he expected was a modern kabe-don from the companion of so many sword battles. A man who seemed to be still fast asleep, judging by his closed eyes.  
\- Tomiko...  
He realised Takechi was about to bend and maybe kiss him, so he desperately cleared his throat and squeaked, trying to push him away by pressing his palms against Takechi’s chest.  
\- Takechi-san, I'm not-  
\- Sssht... I'll be gentle.  
Ryoma tried to slip away, but Takechi’s presence and grip was fierce.  
\- It's not like I doubt it, but I'm not-mmh-  
When their lips ended up actually pressed together, he felt unable to utter any other protest, but as the sleepwalker Takechi kept on kissing him on the mouth, for the sake of kissing him, he held his breath, unsure how to act next.  
He felt Takechi's right hand trying to slide in vain beneath his shirt and chest, failing to find the loosened front of the traditional japanese night vest he was not wearing.

Well, maybe it was the right time to shout out, wake him up and confess he wasn't a girl, either. No point in faking himself as a Tomiko, right? But as Takechi deepened the kiss, he soon found himself responding in quite a favourable way, tongue clashing against its twin one.

It tasted exceptionally good, and Takechi’s closeness felt comfortable rather than weird.  
He had to admit the unpredicted make-out session was far from being gross. His friend was a fairly good kisser while he... well, he hoped so. He had never been a playboy to start with, but that did not mean he thought bad of his own seducing skills.

Takechi’s body pressed gently against his, his finger dug into the mass of his wavy hair in such a tender way he couldn’t help but let him do as he wished. And instead of pushing him away, Ryoma pulled him closer, grabbing hold of his front vest.

It was unexpectedly good, getting to know the only one person he felt intimate with, in such an intimate way. But his inner self wouldn’t stop thinking that it felt like deceiving him for letting him be so badly mistaken. His friend was pretty sure he was going to have a tender reunion with his beloved wife. Still, did he really have the guts to ruin his most awaited of dreams?

His grip on Takechi’s clothes lost its strength as the older man sweetly broke off and went on kissing his chin. His friend’s hands ran lazily around his hips, and he couldn’t help but blush faintly.  
Did it really matter that much, should have they ended up like that, for once?

'No' - a tiny voice inside his mind told him.  
'It's not like I don't like him, after all' - he confessed to himself.

But at the same time, he did not know whether to wish for Takechi’s wake or not, for he was pretty sure he could be no match to Takechi's wife. And right when this thought crossed his mind, his friend’s ministrations to his throat stopped dead, and next thing he saw were Takechi’s beautiful black orbs staring into his own.

He blinked.

Oh yeah, if anything, the contact with his Adam’s apple must somehow had given his gender away.

\- … Aza?  
He realised Takechi was about to shout out like hell, and heavens knew if they needed the whole Saeki family to peek on them right now. He tugged at the kimono sleeve and pushed him down in no time, covering his mouth with his palm, breathing hard as he straddled him, preventing him to flee.  
\- Ssshhht - he whispered to the man trapped below him - It's you who attacked me, Takechi-san, but-  
Takechi looked scared and shook his head.

\- Hey I'm not blaming you, Aki... my friend. You kept moaning your wife's name, and then... - he bit his lip - I don't know, the following moment you were kissing me like crazy. It's not like I could wake you up without some strong effort, you know? - he conceded him, with a faint smile.  
Takechi looked abashed now.

\- I’m removing my hand - he whispered - do you promise not to cry out like hell?  
We do not wish to wake Saeki-san, Tora-chan and Haruka-dono up, do we?  
Takechi shook his head once again and his eyes smiled sheepishly as an answer.  
\- All right.

Ryoma’s hand let him go, though his body did not move from his leading position, sitting above Takechi’s .  
\- I'm sorry it was me, and not your wife, my friend.  
Takechi looked regretful.  
\- I'm the one to apologize, Aza - he cried - How can I have done such a thing to you?!

He cracked out a smile.  
\- Maaah, maaah… It's okay, don’t worry. We both know you’re not a playboy - he said, punching Takechi’s shoulder with affection.  
\- A play… what?  
He burst out giggling.  
\- Never mind.

\- Aza, I’m so sorry...  
\- I told you it’s okay - he replied - and to tell the truth, I don’t feel sorry for having been kissed by you. You don’t need me to say you’re a great one, Aki, do you?  
He proudly met Takechi’s eyes, who did not look away, and they silently stayed like that for a long while, both quite aware of each other’s firm presence.

\- Aki... would it not be okay if I make you help forget? Just for a couple hours’ time? - He heard himself mutter, not quite believing he had just dared giving voice to such improper thoughts.

The despair and longing he caught beyond Takechi's black orbs suggested him that no, there was no way he could be such a replacement.  
He sighed, shaking his head.  
He did not wish for ruining everything among them.  
He treasured and valued their friendship more than anything else in the whole world.

\- I’m sorry I asked, Aki. I didn’t mean to offend you - he said, moving aside and finally letting go of Takechi’s body. He looked for his own futon, when a couple words’ behind him broke the silence.

\- Would it be okay for you?

He turned, looking rather taken aback. Takechi had sat up, hidden both hands into his sleeves, and looked more serious than ever when their eyes finally met.  
He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  
\- I don't know, I've never…I’m not this familiar with... Shuudou - he confessed, blushing slightly.  
\- Neither am I - Takechi said, biting his lip and looking away. Ryoma looked up at his manly features.  
Was he blushing as well?

Things would soon have started feeling too weird, should he have not facilitated them himself.  
He walked on all fours until he was right in front of Takechi, who looked up at him.  
\- When you attacked me, before… You said you'll be gentle - Ryoma mocked him, adding a wink to his sweet smile - is that right?

Takechi did blush a little.  
\- Did I?  
\- You did - Ryoma confirmed him with a smile - but I could never be scared by you, you know? You can do as you wish, Aki.

And sure his friend did, for the following moment he had locked mouth with him as fiercely as before and things were not weird anymore, not even when Takechi started pulling at his clothes.  
Hot. So hot. Too hot.  
He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss in order to slip off his shirt and hot pants, and he realized Takechi was staring at his boxer shorts.  
\- What's... that?  
\- Er... modern fundoshi? - he said, cocking his head to one side.  
\- Ah?!  
Takechi did not look persuaded at all, but his shocked expression somehow emboldened Ryoma's pride, who got soon totally naked before a pair of coal black eyes.

Takechi stared at the slim body in front of him, at the pair of thin arms getting rid of his night vest, at the young guy openly taking advantage of his quiet approval.  
And Ryoma knew that his friend, too, was glad he was not being alone that night.

**

The moonlit night cast fair rays into the room and onto bare skin glowing from sweat and glory, witnessing the unprecedented meeting in a silence broken only by tiny whispers and genuine ripples.  
When his friend managed to hit the spot hidden inside of him, Ryoma moaned softly, nails holding tight onto Takechi's back.  
It felt powerful and good and his mind was all but filled with doubts about weirdness.  
It made him wonder why such a wonderful thing should have an end.

His hands ran up Takechi's shoulder blades, reaching for his neck and cheeks, claiming him for a gratitude kiss his lover obliged.  
\- I'm sorry - Takechi blurted out soon after, panting a bit.  
He blinked.  
\- What for?  
\- Being weak. Needing you. Can you forgive me?

He was so shocked he blinked thrice, and in the meantime Takechi rolled off him and slumped back to his side. He tugged at the blanket, putting it sweetly back over the both of them.  
\- Are you serious? - he babbled, throwing the blanket away once again.  
Despite his short-sight, he could nonetheless do nothing to flee from the dark gleam blurring Takechi's eyes, and that make his throat feel hot and dry.  
\- I can't forgive you indeed, but that's for asking me such a thing - Ryoma genuinely added.  
Takechi looked sincerely bewildered.  
\- But... did you like that?!  
\- Well... - He suddenly felt like blushing, and he was glad the room, though not entirely dark, wasn't lit up either.  
\- Because I do not think it was that bad - Takechi said with a curious twitch of the mouth, which faded immediately away - but I suppose for you it was, so I'm sorry you had to cope with it.  
He nodded, more serious than ever.

Ryoma chuckled, shaking his head. How he loved that pure side of him. Even after something lustful like sex, Takechi would stay the loyal and concerned one he was.  
Takechi leant in, sounding worried.  
\- ... Aza?  
He looked up, and he went on his knees to close the gap between them and sit shamelessly onto the other man's lap, who gaped slightly.  
He cupped his manly cheeks and kissed him hard, on his own will, not stopping until he had to pull away and gasp for fresh air.  
\- I do not think it was bad. At all. Okay?  
Takechi nodded.

\- But I know I'm just a guy, and shuudou is probably not the way a noble man like Takechi-san should follow, right?  
Takechi pouted.  
\- What if I do not agree?  
He looked curiously at Takechi.  
\- I haven't been mastering this art completely for sure. Still, I need to make sure I'm not performing badly, because my companion must not suffer my lack of ability - Takechi admitted. He nodded seriously, to which Ryoma burst out giggling.  
\- You're as great as you're in everything else, Aki. You really don't have to worry about that - he sincerely tweeted, relinquishing himself from the loose embrace.

He went picking up his clothes and handed back also Takechi's, but once he was fully pajama-ed again he noticed Takechi looking intensely at him.  
\- What's wrong, Aki?  
\- What about you, Aza?  
\- Eh?  
\- What about this, I mean. For you.  
\- Ah... - he looked away, averting Takechi's intense gaze - You know I'm not the type caring about bullshit, so it's okay - he shortly said, going back to his futon.

\- Is something not "okay", Aza?  
He chuckled at Takechi's use of such a modern word. But his friend had guessed right, good as he was in reading into people's minds easily.  
His body might have felt sore and accomplished at the same time, yet his conscience wouldn't let him have a rest.  
He tossed the blanket away and sat up, looking straight at Takechi's eyes.  
\- Do you reckon... do you reckon Tomiko-dono would forgive me? It's not like... - he vinced, nervously scratching his head and waving his free hand around - argh, it's not like I could ever be just the slightest match to her! And still-  
\- Do you think she would forgive me, to start with? - Takechi cut him off.  
\- You're not one to be forgiven on the first place! - Ryoma heatly said.  
\- You aren't, either - Takechi promptly replied - you're precious, Aza. You're the one I entrusted her to, should have anything happened to me. Don’t you remember?

True. Takechi was right indeed.  
But Takechi was unaware of something he needed to know, now.  
\- I was also asked to take care of you - he confessed - Before I left, if anything would ever happen to her, that is...  
Takechi’s eyes widened.  
\- Did Tomiko really...?

He nodded, smiling faintly. Takechi looked sincerely bewildered. That proved once more that his wife was probably the wittiest.  
\- It’s… unbelievable, somehow. But she predicted pretty right - Takechi said, nodding proudly. He slowly went to sit beside him, and Ryoma lied down on his right side and propped himself on one elbow, his hand supporting his head.  
\- There's nothing wrong being close the way we are, Aki - he said, looking up.  
\- There’s nothing wrong being even closer, apparently.  
They exchanged looks.

\- My life has changed, and right now I don't know whether we still have a future or not, here or... back then - Takechi said - The only thing I know is that I trust you, Aza. And that I'm lucky I have you throughout all of this.

He blinked.  
Was that being called... confession?  
He couldn't help but blush a little.  
\- We're... we the same, aren't we? - he blurted out, as a meaningful reply.  
Takechi offered him a lopsided smile. And he knew, once more, that things were right the way they exactly were, between the two of them.

*owari*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ.  
> I sincerely wanted a very light depiction of the possible sexual relationship between Takechi and Ryouma, so I still do not know whether I was able to do that or not. I did not mean to ruin the good atmosphere conveyed by the drama.  
> Back in samurai times, "Shuudou" did not mean only sex, but a whole master/disciple relationship involving teaching and so on.  
> To me, Takechi and Ryouma do share a shuudou relationship indeed, with or without sex, even though not openly naming that. They're so close I'd say they're quite borderline, to speak the truth, and I do think that if Takechi had not been so in love with his wife, things would have turned differently among them. The time-leap travel might have eventually changed their minds and opportunities, after all, without really modifying the extent of an already established "somehow shuudou" relationship.  
> Thanks for taking your time to read, comments are loved!


End file.
